Arrange The Clues -Techno Remix, Side B-
Endings The sun was beginning to rise as Jason and Momoko returned from the peniultimate part of their little treasure hunt. While the two quickly began to act as if nothing at all happened, Iris' ears twitched as she immmediately leaped up and rushed to Jason, binding him in a tackle-hug. "Masteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer~! What just happened?!?" Momoko spoke for him, shutting her down. "N-Nothing at all, got it? Go back to sleep." Jason gently pushed Iris off and set Momoko down before scratching Iris' ears. "It is unwise to make an impossible request, Momoko." He turned to Iris. "We merely destroyed the next treasure. We only have one more now." Vivian opened her eyes half-heartedly, noticing the two. "Good. 'Bout damn time. I want to get out of this rube place-" Momoko threw her magical cellphone at her. "I will not have you disrespecting my home!" Vivian clenched her head. "Ugh...! Thank god it's not one of those Brikia phones...I think I'd die." She lamented. Wendy toddled into the room, sleepily rubbing her eyes and still in her pajamas, with one sleeve dangling off the shoulder. "Waievryonwake?" She murmured incoherently. The girl was even more adorable groggy. Iris' eyes lit up at seeing this. "Socutesocutesocutesocute! I wanna take her home and hug her all day~" she rushed towards Wendy and tried to pick her up, her eyes full of stars and odd little symbols. "Waaaaaah!" Wendy squealed as Iris grabbed her and picked her up like a little baby. "Help! I think I need an adult!" Iris' voice became deep for a moment. "I am an adult." Vivian smacked Iris in the back of the head. "Iris, that's not funny. While you are a potential rapist, keep it at 'potential'." "Iris." Jason called her name sharply. This was obviously an order, despite it being just her name. Iris' mood was shot as she sighed, "Awwwww..." she let go of Wendy, placing the small girl down before resuming her usual behaviour as if nothing had happened. "Momoko. It is time to tell us about the next treasure." Jason instructed, taking a seat on the floor of the cottage. "It's time to finally be rid of this task." Momoko pulled her map from her cleavage once more. "Let's see..." she pointed to the east. "Not too far from here is the Haunted Chruch. It was closed centuries ago and nobody can tear it down; it's said that there's a malevolent spirit roaming the grounds, and sometimes, you can hear people still praying..." Vivian snarked, "Probably the people who still believe in that Crystal Dragon. Damn fools." "I've heard something similar to that." Jason muttered with disgust. "Imbeciles who believe in an overlord from beyond this planet itself. I suppose one really is born every minute." Iris smiled and laughed, "Eeeeediots~ Who would've thought that people would believe in something so ridiculous. It's kinda sad what humanity has devolved into~" "Either way..." Jason stood up. "The failures of humanity or not, it appears we have a mission. Momoko, you know what to do." Momoko, of course, placed the map in front of herself, still reading it as she walked outside, as her movement accelerated from walking to running to sprinting, following the path. It was a wonder how she didn't trip over while focusing on only one thing at a time. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes, so everyone, look sharp." As Jason stood up, he suddenly stopped, shuddering, his eyes wide. He fell to his knees for a moment, standing on bended knee with one hand on the ground to support himself and the other on his chest. "Tch! What....is this burning...?" Vivian looked at him in a skeptical manner. "Well, it's not me. Even though I burn things..." Iris, for once, was the one to smack Viv on the back of the head, rushing to Jason and offering him a shoulder. "M-Master!? Are you okay!?" She was truly concerned. "J-Jason!" Wendy had nearly tackled Iris out of the way in her rush to get to Jason's side. The man seemed to be in some pain, gritting his teeth. Somewhere, deep within his own soul, he could feel a disturbance. "Tch...not...this...no, not this time..." His eyes gave off a faint blue glow as his shuddering quickly began to cease, and the pain faded away. "I'm...fine..." Jason breathed, standing back up to his full height. "That was nothing to worry about." Iris stopped panicking. 'Oh...O-Okay. Just making sure, since you know, it's not often that you yourself have an attack like that. I'm worried, so let me be damn worried, you stupid-head." This was the actual second time she raised her voice to the Akatsuki Guild Master, coming to all sorts of crazy conclusions. Jason placed a hand on her head, as well as Wendy's, to reassure them both that he was alright. "Now Momoko...lead us." Morning Mass Naturally, soon, the group reached the haunted church. For some reason, the moment it was within their sights, the sky turned dark; kinda foreboding, really. Iris's tail jolted right up as her ears perked up, worryingly stating, "Ehhh...I get a bad vibe from here. Not like that fountain, more like a malevolent spirit's presence." Vivian slapped Iris in the back of the head lightly. "Relax, will you? If anything happens, Jason and I will protect you, I assure you of that." Jason, without waiting for a cue, picked up a pebble and chucked it in the direction of the church. Instantly, it was vaporized, reduced to atoms, they are breathing it now. "It would appear anything seen as force is repelled as well. That explains why this building is still here." Iris was tempted to try something else, but she restrained herself. "Okay...so..how do we do this? If we walk in all cool-like, it won't suspect a thing if we don't use any aggressive force?" For once, she actually said something rather intelligent. "That brings about one question." Jason kept his gaze on the house. "What happens if we use force inside?" Momoko replied, "I'm honestly not sure. I would say 'OKAY LET'S TRY IT GUISE' but that's probably the stupidest thing to come out of my mouth. Let's just play it safe, like P.H.D Iris Lavra said." While that last comment was dripping with sarcasm... "Aww, gee. Thanks Momoko~" ...Iris didn't get the joke. Jason ground his teeth for a moment. He was torn between instilling a bit of fear in Momoko to keep her from making sarcastic remarks at Iris, and getting the job done. Ultimately, he decided on the later, and motioned them to follow him towards the church. The moment that the team entered the church's grounds; there was a creepy yet mystifying presence that completely surrounded each and every one of their bodies; it was really spooky, for a lack of a better term. Iris' tail and ears stuck up as she shivered, immediately, as if it were a natural reflex of hers, leaped into Vivian's arms. "H-Hey! The heck are you doing, Iri?!" Iris was unintelligently blubbering, "B-But Viv~~!! There's g-ghosts!" She...wasn't too strong-willed. Vivian pointed out, sighing, "We've faced ghosts a few times already here. You'd think you'd get used to it." Iris wasn't the only one terrified, Wendy was clinging to Jason's robes, looking around like something could jump out at her. Yasaka was sitting, perched on his shoulder. "So...what do you we do besides stand around like sitting ducks?" She asked snappishly. Momoko triumphantly declared, "We explore this church, and look for anything irregular. It's simple as that. C'mon, haven't any of you read a detective novel? I mean, this place isn't scary at-" A distinct howling could be heard echoing throughout the church, before extending into a demonic cackle. "...all." Momoko immediately jumped under one of the seats, contorting herself into a fetal position. Jason immediately walked over to her, bent down, and extended a hand. "Come. We have work to do, Momoko." Momoko took Jason's offer, standing to her feet. "Yeah, right. This should be over in a pinch." Vivian sighed, having had enough of this place. "Let's please end this fast. The cold climate is getting to me..." Ulalia struck up a brillaint question. "...Wait, you use heat and light...why don't you just use your magic to stave off the cold?" Vivian spat, "If I use it that way...it burns my clothes off. So yeah." Momoko interrupted, "Okay, guys. No more fooling around. Let's search around, look under every nook and cranny, and steal everything that isn't nailed down. We have work to do!" Iris questioned, "But then what do we do~" Momoko snapped, "Chances are the spirit's hiding under SOMETHING here. If you use brute force, the church will force us out of here! So we need to be careful!" It was...so like Momoko to be so hot-blooded about escavation. Jason seemed disturbed by this. Force was his method. However, like the others, he began to comb around the area, looking for any hints of their target. Iris began to snoop around, convinced that, "It's like a treasure hunt~ whoever finds the bad guy first, wins~" Vivian called out, "Eh...close enough-" Momoko tried to interrupt, "No, it's not like something that childish! This will be a groundbreaking discovery-" Vivian silenced her, "Ssh. Just let her believe it; it makes our work easier." The group continued to search, overturning numerous paintings and even removing objects to look behind them. A bone-chilling roar could be heard, once again, throughout the castle which caused nearly everyone not named Jason to jump. "I think we should follow the sound." Jason suggested. Momoko nodded, though she herself was stuttering- "R-Right." Before anyone else could, she clung onto Jason's arm, looking up at him with sparkly eyes. "If anything bad happens, will you protect me~" Vivian smacked Iris in the back of the head."Shaddup and stop fooling around." It was expected that Momoko would be the one to say such words. Nevertheless, the group ran in the direction of the howl; before meeting a rather spectral, demonic being. "WHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?" Ulalia was...taken back. It was a massive creature with black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns, and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not; it has a heart-shaped hole in its chest. The beast has a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws- it also has two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane. This was their final target; and it was damn sure they'd take it down. "So..." Jason looked over the beast as Wendy actually hid behind him at this point. "Such vermin...." Despite his words, he actually had no idea what to do at this point. If they used force, the building could very well cast the offender out. "Perhaps that could be our advantage..." "Hm?" Yasaka sounded confused. "This building rejects anyone who uses force...." Jason mused. "Perhaps we should goad it into attacking us. That would force it out, by which point it would be free game to attack from the outside."